Urara Kawashima
}} |kanji = 川島 麗 |romaji = Kawashima Urara |status = Alive |gender = Female |height = 165 cm |generation = 92nd |occupation = High School Student Tōtsuki Event Emcee Waitress |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy |manga = Chapter 12 |anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 7 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Rina HidakaBanjou Ginga, Rina Hidaka Join Food Wars: Shokugeki no Sōma Cast Jennifer Gilbert (English)http://www.sentaifilmworks.com/news/food-wars-english-dub-full-cast-list }} is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a popular idol at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is often an emcee for many of the academy's grand events. Appearance Urara has long black hair with a ponytail tied by a red ribbon. She has unique brown eyes with heart-shaped pupils in the manga; they are shaped normally in the anime. As a standard idol character, she is very cute and petite. She has amassed many fans throughout the academy as a result. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform depending on the season and wears a red armband to signify that she is an emcee. Personality Urara enjoys being in the spotlight, and has a tendency to act cute whenever she's hosting a Shokugeki, similar to an idol. She has a high popularity rating with the boys, much to the annoyance of women.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 12, pages 3-4 As the emcee for a lot of events, she has a wide database of knowledge of nearly every student in the academy, or at the very least the common knowledge of each student's prestige. Despite Urara's seemingly nice and gentle demeanor, she is revealed to be extremely jealous whenever the men focus their attention on another woman, such as IkumiShokugeki no Soma chapter 12, page 5 even going as far as cursing her in her thoughts, saying that she is the only one who should have fans.Shokugeki no Soma episode 7 Urara can also sense if another woman is getting a lot of attention even if she is not in the same vicinity, as seen by she felt the men getting excited with the sight of Miyoko.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 49, pages 16-17 Urara takes her hosting seriously, evident when Alice served her own curry dish without being called, much to her chagrin.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 20 During the Promotion Exam Arc, Urara was brainwashed by Azami. Her personality became much more sinister and foul mouthed, even dressing in much more punk-ish clothing. Her emceeing is much more one-sided, heaving nothing but praise to the Central side while constantly belittling the Rebels. She is much more open with her thoughts and has no qualms flipping off anyone who insults her in her current mindset. Plot The 92nd Orientation Ceremony Main article: Introduction Arc Urara hosts the Orientation Ceremony for the students of 92nd Tōtsuki Generation where she gets to hear the speeches of Senzaemon Nakiri and Sōma Yukihira, completely shocking her with the latter's remark.Shokugeki no Soma episode 3 Sōma's First Shokugeki Urara was introduced as the emcee for the ''Shokugeki'' between Ikumi Mito and Sōma, where she received cheers from the male audience while the female audience seethed in anger. As she introduced Ikumi Mito, Urara showed some jealousy as the attention of the male crowd was attracted to Ikumi rather than herself. After announcing Ikumi's challenger, Sōma, Urara officially started the match. Like many other peers in the ''Shokugeki'' Arena, Urara was amazed by Sōma's unorthodox cooking style and surprisingly decisive win over the crowd favorite, Ikumi. As a result, Urara declared Sōma the victor of his first Shokugeki. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc As the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election drew near, Urara appeared in a crane to announce the students selected to participate in the Elections. After announcing the participants, Urara then read a note from the 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council, Etsuya Eizan, detailing that the judges will be some of the most esteemed figures in the culinary industry, which meant that failing dishes would most likely result in the end of their futures. Nonetheless, the participants were fired up from this statement. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Urara once again was an emcee, this time as the emcee for the Preliminary "B" block. During the cooking period, many of the male crowd was attracted by Miyoko Hōjō in a cheongsam. Though Urara was in a room out of the arena, she sensed the attention given to Miyoko. As the cooking time expired, Urara called up each student one at a time to present their dishes. Urara did not do much else except recoil from the putrid smell from Nao Sadatsuka's dish, seethed with anger at Alice Nakiri who had served her dish before Urara even announced her, and expressed annoyance when Megumi Tadokoro meekly informed her that she still had yet to go. Cooking Style Urara's cooking style is currently unknown. However, given that she appeared during the Autumn Election, she has at least some moderate to advanced cooking skill to have made it through the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Trivia *''Urara'' (麗) means "glorious" or "lovely". Kawashima (川島), composed of the kanji for "river" (川 Kawa) and "island" (島 Shima), can be translated as "island river". **''Urara'' may also be a pun on the phrase "Ooh la la". *Urara's voice actress, Rina Hidaka, also voices Yua Sasaki in the anime. *Her favourite book is 'Le Petit Prince' (she hasn't actually read it) *Her favourite movie is 'Amélie' (it's actually Drunken Master 2) *Her dream for the future is to be a wife References Navigation zh:川島麗 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students